


What I Like To Call 'Eerily Poetic Thoughts'

by paigesicker



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Hurt, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigesicker/pseuds/paigesicker
Summary: This is just a bunch of, rants? I guess?  I wrote these randomly, I just had some thoughts and started writing and these are just the products of that.  Some of them aren't necessarily poetic but that's just what I originally called my doc and some of the first ones I wrote definitely fit the title.  These thoughts are a bit depressing/they come mostly from a dark place so if you think you might be bothered please don't read them.
Kudos: 1





	What I Like To Call 'Eerily Poetic Thoughts'

17/2/2021

When it starts to go dark everyone goes away. Everyone retreats to their own part of the world and I’m left alone with only my thoughts. It’s honestly terrifying. When I say “I’m afraid of the dark” I don’t mean that I think there are monsters waiting for me. I mean that I’m terrified of what comes with it. The quiet. The being left alone. It brings with it all the things I’m too scared to think about. The things I try so hard to ignore. The worst parts of me. It brings sadness and anger. And I hate it. I hate the anger. Because I know if I let myself fall into it, there’s no going back. I see how my life could end. I see the addiction and the anger issues and the broken families. I see where it leads. And I don’t want that. I want to be better than that. But then again, everyone said that, and they all failed. If every single person in my family has failed so far, how could I possibly be different? How can I break an unbreakable pattern? It’s too strong. The anger is too fucking strong. That’s what every other emotion boils down to. The tears melt away and they leave anger behind. The pain leaves streaks of anger throughout my body. Even the numbness ultimately fades and only the anger remains. How can I keep myself from falling when it’s everywhere? How do I get rid of it? How do I let it go? I guess I’m just getting addicted to a losing game...


End file.
